Sortir de sa cachette
by Lawiki
Summary: [Défi #3 - Sexe en public] "Je me craque le cou avant de régler mes jumelles et de jeter un coup d'oeil à ce qui m'entoure… En fait… Comment expliquer ce que je fais sans passer pour quelqu'un de bizarre ?..." Où comment Aomine à sa façon à lui de trouver un substitue à sa douce Mai-chan...


**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voilà un Os écrit dans le cadre d'un défi pour donner un peu de "piment" à l'art de la fanfiction.**

 **Les règles sont simples, des contraintes à respecter, des mots imposés, un thème et une date butoir.**

 **Défi n°3**

 **Thème: sexe dans un lieu public ou en public**

 **Mots imposés: échouer, moustaches, père, dinosaure, yeux**

 **Date: 13/07**

 **Participantes (je vous invite chaudement à lire toutes les fics du défi, elles font toutes du super travail): Futae, Miss Yuki 66, Syrielle's, wado21, Miss Nakami, yuhonorine, Nemeseia, Lawiki, Arthygold**

 **Si vous souhaitez participer à un prochain défi ou en proposer d'autres, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire en PM!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

EDIT - Petit mot de l'auteur :

Hello, tout le monde ! Bon, on va commencer par ce qui fait un peu mal... Il risque d'y avoir un MAXIMUM de fautes dans ce texte. En toute sincérité, je l'ai écrit en quelques heures, je le termine un peu précipitamment... Je suis censée me lever dans trois heures pour partir cinq semaines travailler en H/24... Ça risque d'être un peu compliqué... Donc veuillez m'excuser pour les coquilles ou autre, je ferais corriger ce texte à mon retour !

Sinon, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même cette histoire, même si pour moi elle est carrément bâclée. A vous d'en juger. Les personnages sont sûrement OCC...

Et bien sûr, allez lire les défis des autres participantes ! Elles le méritent !

A la prochaine !

* * *

 **~ Sortir de sa cachette ~**

* * *

Comme tous les matins, depuis un certains temps, il se rendait dans son spot de surveillance. Camouflé entre un mur et une haie, il sortait son attirail pour pouvoir admirer les beaux paysages aux alentours. C'était une belle journée qui débutait. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et seulement quelques nuages venait gâcher les rayons du soleil.

En tenu de camouflage -qui convenait à ce genre de situation-, le beau jeune homme basané s'installa dans sa cachette, sortant ses jumelles de sa poche, pour commencer son activité matinale.

Pour l'instant, rien n'était à signaler.

… Hey, mais pourquoi je parle de moi à la troisième personne ? J'ai vraiment un problème des fois. Puis sniffer des fleurs me rends poétique, va falloir que j'arrête.

Bref. Pour l'instant, y a clairement rien à grailler. Qu'est-ce que je fous là, me direz-vous ? Et bah déjà, je répondrais par une autre question, j'aimerai bien savoir comment vous savez que je suis là, hein ? Personne ne m'a jamais vu ! Alors vous non plus ! Voilà !

Mes sourcils se froncent lorsqu'un club du troisième âge décide de passer devant ma cachette en prenant biiiien leur temps.

Mais cassez-vous les dinosaures ! Mes yeux n'ont pas envie de voir des trucs comme ça ! Moi je veux voir de la fraîcheur, pas des trucs périmés ! Franchement, ils n'ont que ça à foutre que de se balader, comme ça, un matin de semaine ? Ils ne peuvent pas rester cloîtrer chez eux, comme tous les autres vieux ?

Voilà, éloignez-vous, et tout ira bien. Tch.

Je me craque le cou avant de régler mes jumelles et de jeter un coup d'oeil à ce qui m'entoure…

En fait… Comment expliquer ce que je fais sans passer pour quelqu'un de bizarre ?...

Ça a commencé quand Mai-chan, ma belle et douce Mai-chan, a arrêté de faire des photos. La nouvelle m'avait dévasté. C'était… Tout un monde qui s'écroulait pour moi. Mai-chan c'était… C'était mon repère dans le noir, l'image sur laquelle je pouvais me reposer et me branler quand ça n'allait pas. Mais tout ça… C'était fini. Je me suis rapidement rendu compte que plus jamais je n'irais dans le magasin de presse près de chez moi pour acheter les nouveaux numéros où apparaissait ma belle… Je devrais me contenter de ce que j'avais déjà et accepter l'idée qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de nouveauté à se mettre sous la dent… Je n'aurais plus jamais ce sentiment grisant en allant acheter mon périodique. Je n'aurais plus jamais cette impatience en rentrant chez moi pour pouvoir l'ouvrir, quand je n'étais pas directement en train de le feuilleter dans la rue, trop frustré de devoir attendre d'être dans ma chambre. Plus jamais je ne sentirais mes burnes se contracter à la vue de ses énormes seins… Certes, j'avais beaucoup d'autres mannequins sur qui fantasmer, qui me rendait dur en moins de deux mais… Ce n'était pas Mai-chan. Là est toute la différence...

Pendant un long moment, je n'ai cessé de regarder tous les magazines sur lesquels elle avait posé et qui étaient en ma possession. Et je peux vous dire, qu'avec les années j'avais acquéri une belle petite collection ! Je me suis réfugié dans les souvenirs que j'avais, de mes premiers émois en voyant la douce Mai-chan en petite tenue sur ces photos. Quelque part, il ne me restait plus que ça...

Cependant, au bout d'un moment, ça ne suffisait plus. Mon esprit avait déjà tourner et retourner toutes ses photos dans tous les sens, et je les connaissais par coeur. Petit à petit, mes petites séances de matage intensif perdaient de leur saveur, et j'y perdais tout intérêt au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait. Et je pense que mon ressenti par rapport à tout ça se traduisait très bien dans mon comportement et sur ma tronche. Ma mère commençait à s'inquiéter, ne comprenant pas d'où venait cette soudaine baisse de morale. A chaque fois que je l'avais au téléphone, elle me posait plein de questions et avait tendance à vouloir s'incruster à l'improviste chez moi pour vérifier que j'étais encore capable de m'occuper de moi-même.

Mais bon, elle est comme ça depuis que j'ai quitté le domicile familial. Hey, oh, j'ai 24 ans quand même, vous pensiez que je squattais toujours chez mes parents ?! Tsk…

Toutefois, je crois qu'elle a jugé que cette affaire, c'était du sérieux.

Donc, elle a demandé à mon paternel de venir discuter avec moi.  
Ce qu'il a fait.  
Une chose est sûr, je tiens bien de lui… Mon père, ce Saint Homme…

Il m'a fait cracher le morceau en moins d'une minute, et il a juste hoché la tête pour me dire qu'il comprenait la situation. A partir de là, il m'a dit que je devais trouver un substitut. Une personnalité qui remplacerait sans aucun doute ma Mai-chan, quelqu'un de mieux… Et éventuellement, quelqu'un de réel ! Il a bien insisté sur ce point.

Quoi ? Eh, ce n'est pas de ma faute si les gens en 2D sont vachement mieux que ceux dans la vraie vie ! Je n'y peux rien.  
Dans la vraie vie les gens sont trop… Déjà, moi je dis qu'ils sont trop habillés. De un. Et de deux… Je peux toujours compter sur mes idoles et elles sont pas chiantes, au moins !  
Je ne peux pas dire que ces bouts de papiers glacés ne me feront jamais de mal… Directement, non, c'est sûr, à part si je m'amuse à mettre ma bite dans la magazine et queje me coupe le gland avec le bout d'une page… Mais déjà, je trouve que c'est une idée très bizarre de faire ça, faut vraiment pas être net…

M'enfin, bref. Mon père a bien insisté pour que je rencontre des gens. Il m'a dit que ça me ferait sûrement du bien d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui je pourrais compter. Moi, je crois qu'il me dit ça uniquement parce qu'il veut des petits enfants. Autant dire que ça, c'est hors de question !

Toutefois, cette discussion avec mon père m'a motivé à me sortir de ma situation désespérée… Et à trouver une solution.

C'est en effectuant ma patrouille dans ce parc que mon idée à doucement germé dans ma tête. J'ai trouvé cette cachette où il n'y a jamais personne -j'ai l'impression que personne ne connaît ce lieu…- et j'ai décidé de me poser là pour faire une sieste. C'était un matin comme aujourd'hui, peut-être un peu plus chaud même… Bref, le temps parfait pour se faire un petit roupillon à l'ombre, dans la plus grande discrétion.

Sauf que… En m'installant confortablement contre le mur, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un espace dans le buisson qui permettait de voir ce qu'il se passait dans le parc, sans être vu. Je vous jure que j'ai vérifié, on voit rien de l'autre côté ! C'est la cachette parfaite pour pouvoir voir tout ce que je veux, sans jamais me faire remarquer.

Au début, je regardais les enfants jouer pas loin, en me disant qu'ils étaient vraiment trop énergiques. Mes yeux se posaient sur toutes ces personnes qui voguaient à leurs occupations… Hommes et femmes de tous les âges… Parfois des lycéennes, des jeunes working-girls… Mais aucune ne parvenait à attirer mon attention plus de cinq secondes..

Et c'est là que je l'ai vu…

… Ce cul…

Il est apparu de derrière le mur, ça j'en suis presque sur, et a contourné la haie pour continuer son chemin dans une ligne droite parfaite. La personne disposant de ce fessier faisait tranquillement un jogging dans le parc.

Et que ce soit sur le moment ou dans mes souvenirs, j'ai l'impression de revoir la scène au ralenti. Ces globes de chairs rebondies et envoûtantes, bien mouler dans un short ni trop long, ni trop court et maintenant deux jambes au galbe irréprochable, qui se mouvaient dans un rythme presque idyllique… Je suis restée complètement hors du temps pendant ce qui m'a semblé des heures, des fourmillements me prenant dans tout le corps, avec la sensation d'avoir à la fois si chaud et si froid…

Les deux seules choses dont j'étais réellement sûr à ce moment là, c'était que je m'étais fait envouté par cette beauté blonde que je n'avais vu que de dos… Et que j'avais trouvé ma nouvelle muse… Mon début d'érection confirmait totalement mes pensées complètement chamboulées.

Après… Et bah… Je suis rentré chez moi pour calmer mon excitation avancée, et une fois ma semence partie dans le siphon de la douche… Je n'attendais que revoir cette personne.

Alors, je suis revenu. Encore et encore. Tous les jours. Je serais incapable de vous dire exactement depuis combien de temps je me rends dans ma cachette pour pouvoir l'observer. Je peux juste vous dire qu'aujourd'hui, je sais exactement les jours et l'heure approximative où elle fait son apparition.

Dit comme ça, je vous l'accorde, ça peut paraître flippant. Voir carrément malsain. Sauf que, premièrement, on ne juge pas ! Et deuxième, je ne fais rien de mal… Enfin, je ne crois pas.

Puis, dites-vous que je ne l'ai jamais vu de face, donc je serais incapable de la reconnaître dans la rue… J'ai pas envie de la stalker, de la rencontrer, ni quoi que ce soit ! Genre… Imaginez si de face, elle a une sale gueule ? Si c'est une nana avec de la moustache ou un oeil de verre ! Non, non, je veux pas la rencontrer, je veux garder le mythe intact...

De toute façon, ce matin ne fait pas exception ! Je suis là, et je ne compte pas bouger tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu !

Je regarde ma montre à mon poignet pour vérifier l'heure. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à venir, normalement. Je remets mes jumelles devant mes yeux, et attends patiemment. C'est bien le seul truc pour lequel je suis patient dans la vie, tiens…

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois apparaître ce corps que me fait tant d'effet. Aucun doute, je n'aurais même pas eu besoin de mes jumelles pour le reconnaître. Disons juste que… La vue est plus belle au travers de mes loupes…

Toujours la même course, toujours le même trajet, toujours ce même balancement de hanches qui me fait chavirer…

Ce moment ne dure que quelques secondes, mais j'ai l'impression de me lever chaque matin uniquement pour vivre cet instant. C'est incompréhensible comme sensation, inexplicable, c'est juste que… Au delà d'une habitude, c'est presque devenu un moteur dans ma vie. Je ne vais pas forcément aller jusqu'à dire une obsession, mais l'effet que ça me procure me fait me sentir vivant. C'est complètement con à dire, je le sais bien… Mais que voulez-vous… Mes proches m'ont toujours dit que j'étais quelqu'un de… A part. Ce n'est ni un défaut, ni une qualité pour moi, c'est juste une réalité.

Parfois je ressens une pointe de honte à faire ce que je fais. Surtout quand je me retrouve avec une érection prête à me déchirer le jean, juste parce que j'ai aperçu un corps qui me fait vibrer… J'y apporte sûrement beaucoup trop d'importance, seulement… Je n'apporte pas beaucoup d'importance à d'autres choses. Être à part, ça veut aussi dire reculer des autres, pas en phase avec le reste du monde, après tout…

Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas forcément envie de penser à tout ça. Au fait que oui, c'est sûrement bizarre… J'ai juste besoin de me soulager. Je ne peux pas rentrer avec une gaule pareil ! C'est loin de passer inaperçu…

Je me mords la lèvre, contrôlant mes mouvements pour défaire l'attache de mon pantalon. Non je ne suis pas fier de ce que je vais faire. On me dit souvent que j'ai l'air d'un gars nonchalant, dur, pour qui rien n'a d'importance… Pourtant, c'est complètement faux.

Aussi j'entends souvent dire que la jouissance est une libération… Pour moi, c'est surtout une frustration. Quand j'étais plus jeune et que j'exprimais mon désir à travers les photos de mes magazines, c'était différent. C'était… Mes premières expériences, j'étais dans la découverte de mon corps… Mais aujourd'hui, c'est un plaisir coupable que je ressens, en me faisant du bien sur l'image d'une personne qui n'a rien demandé. Sauf que je n'arrive pas à faire autrement…

Je me pose plus franchement contre le mur et ferme les yeux avant de glisser une main dans mon sous-vêtements. La dureté de mon membre m'indique clairement l'état de mon excitation. Ça ne va clairement pas durer longtemps…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette personne en particulier ? Pourquoi je reste obnubilé par ses fesses ? Pourquoi ça me met dans des états comme ça ? Pourquoi je fais ça ?...

Les lèvres pincées, j'entame un vas-et-vient amer sur mon sexe. Mon but, ce n'est pas de me faire du bien, mais de soulager la pression. Je m'en fous de jouir ou non, je veux que ça s'arrête et rentrer chez moi. J'ai pas envie de tout ça, je me sens juste...Démoralisé. J'ai plus envie de rien là…

C'est le passage du club du troisième âge qui m'a rendu comme ça ? J'émets une théorie, parce que c'est vraiment la première fois que je me dégoûte à ce point. Je ne comprends pas…

Je viens entre mes doigts, dans mon caleçon, sans qu'un seul son ne sorte de ma bouche. J'essuie ma main sur l'herbe à côté de moi, avant de refermer mon jean, une boule logé dans la gorge. Je ne me sens pas bien...

Faut que j'arrête.

C'est vraiment pitoyable ce que je fais. Je me sens comme un minable.

Je me relève, époustant mon pantalon et sors de ma cachette, tête baissée et le plus discrètement possible…

Normalement, elle revient dans deux jours faire son footing dans le parc… Mais je ne viendrais pas. Je ne viendrais plus.

* * *

Bon bah si, finalement, je suis revenu.

Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris l'autre jour ! J'ai eu un gros coup de mou, mais… C'est bon, c'est passé ! Et je n'ai pas pu me retenir de venir… Je vous l'ai dit, c'est devenue une source de motivation pour moi de voir cette personne courir. Pas de le sens où j'ai l'impression de faire du sport par procuration, mais… Je sais pas, ça me mets de bonne humeur et ça me donne envie d'affronter la journée à venir…

Mais… Je sais pas, mon instinct me dit que ce matin, il va se passer quelque chose de bizarre. J'ai du mal à croire que quelqu'un pourrait découvrir ma cachette ou ce que je suis en train de faire, donc ça, je le raye de la liste… Et je ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça, je ne vois pas en quoi cette journée serait différente des autres.

Cependant… Je commence à me poser des questions quand j'avise l'heure sur ma montre...

J'observe le monde à travers mes jumelles et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je commence à sentir une petite pointe d'inquiétude en voyant les minutes défilées sans voir cette personne passer.

Je me mords la lèvre alors que mon imagination dessine différentes images dans mon esprit, toutes moins plaisantes que les autres.

\- En retard… Juste en retard… - _Dis-je en chuchotant, comme pour me rassurer._

\- De qui ?

Je sursaute, en entendant cette voix qui n'avait rien à faire là ! Bordel de merde, mais il ne pouvait pas se manifester d'une façon NORMAL ?!

Je recule un peu sur les fesses, mon instinct de survie en marche, alors que j'observe le jeune homme accroupie près de moi. Il ne me lâche pas non plus du regard, mais ses yeux exprime son amusement, à contrario des miens qui doivent témoigner de ma récente peur.

Je le toise de haut en bas, surveillant ses agissements et tentant de me faire une idée de ses intentions.

Il n'a pas l'air méchant, ni même vouloir me piéger. Je le vois changer de position, pour mettre un de ses bras contre lui, l'autre sur son genou pour mentir son menton dans sa main.

\- Alors… Qui ?

Sa voix est joueuse. Presque douce. En accord parfait avec son visage aux traits avantageux et vide de toute imperfection. Ses cheveux blonds coupés courts jouent paresseusement avec le vent, alors que ses lèvres purpurines esquissent un sourire taquin.

Je pense que, sans mentir, c'est peut-être le plus beau mec que je n'ai jamais vu. Peut-être.

Puis, comme s'il avait tout pour lui, il dégage une odeur très agréable, malgré la sueur qui coule le long de ses tempes, m'indiquant que c'est sûrement un coureur du parc…

\- Tu ne veux pas me répondre ?

Les sons restent bloqués au fond de ma gorge, et je me sens incapable de lui parler.

Il… Il m'a découvert. Je ne sais pas qui c'est ce gars, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut…

Il fait la moue, voyant que je ne suis pas décidé à débiter quoi ce soit. Je suis juste sous le choc…

\- Tant pis…

Il se relève, d'une façon si gracieuse que je l'envie presque d'avoir autant de classe. Il me jette un dernier coup d'oeil, avant de se retourner, sans ajouter un mot. Peut-être qu'il pense que je ne reviendrais pas, vu que j'ai été découvert, et que ça ne sert à rien d'insister… Et pour sur que je vais y réfléchir à deux fois avant de revenir….

Je l'observe partir, et mon regard balaye son corps qui s'éloigne de moi, sans que je ne le veuille vraiment. Le reluquer ou le laisser partir ? Bonne question…

Mais lorsque mes iris se posent sur sa chute de reins, je comprends qu'il y a un sacré problème… J'ai devant moi le cul de mes rêves. La personne que je dévore des yeux de ma cachette depuis si longtemps. Cette fois, il est caché par un jogging assez large, loin de ses shorts moulants mais… Je le reconnaitrais entre mille.

\- ...BORDEL ! MAIS T'ES UN MEC !

Il se retourne en haussant un sourcil, alors que je me flagelle intérieurement de dire tout ce que je pense.

Un léger rire se fait entendre, alors qu'il passe la main dans ses cheveux, réellement amusé de notre échange.

\- Oui… Bien vu. Il y a un problème avec ça ?

\- … Nan…

Si… J'ai reluqué un mec pendant tout ce temps. Donc oui, il y a un problème. Il va falloir que j'ai une sérieuse discussion avec mon pénis, il doit être détraqué, là…

Je reste choqué de cette information, alors qu'il secoue la tête et s'apprête à reprendre sa route, me laissant seul. Sauf que… J'ai encore une petite chose à lui demander.

\- Hey, attends ! Comment-tu m'as trouvé ?!

\- .. Facile. J'ai l'habitude des paparazzis… Maintenant, j'arrive facilement à voir quand quelqu'un m'observe de loin…

\- … Ça me dit pas comment tu as fait pour me trouver.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir te faire discret… Je peux avoir ton nom ?

\- Non.

\- Tant pis… C'est dommage… Tu devrais tout de même arrêter de faire ça, il y a des gens qui pourraient appeler la police, s'ils te découvrent…

\- Je fais rien d'illégal !

\- Il me semble pourtant que le voyeurisme n'est pas très légal...

\- Je suis la loi, c'est moi qui décide si c'est légal ou pas…

Il écarquille les yeux, avant d'exploser de rire, alors qu'une moue boudeuse se lit sur mon visage. Non, mais c'est vrai quoi. Même pas peur.

\- Ok, Ok… Et bien… Tu devrais quand même réfléchir à ce que tu fais. Salut…

Et il s'en va, passant parfaitement par le petit chemin que j'emprunte moi même pour atteindre cet endroit. Donc, il connaissait sûrement cette cachette aussi, au moins un peu…

Je me lève à mon tour, après quelques minutes de léthargie. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui vient de se passer. Je rentre chez moi comme un automate.

La porte d'entrée de mon appartement se referme derrière moi et agit comme un déclic. Je me réveille enfin de ma torpeur et en laissant tomber mes affaires sur le sol, un seule pensée cohérente se manifeste.

\- … PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Je commence à faire les cents pas, tentant de remettre les choses au clair avec moi même.

Premièrement… Je me suis fait griller.

Deuxièmement… Je me suis fait griller par la personne que je reluquais avec une certaine pointe de honte depuis un temps indéterminé.

Troisièmement… La personne que je mattais et que je croyais être une nana est en fait un mec. Un super beau mec. Carrément bandant.

Enfin… J'AI BANDÉ ET JE ME SUIS MASTURBÉ SUR UN MEC ?!

Merde… C'est tout un monde qui s'écroule pour moi, là…

Ok… On respire… Tout va bien se passer… Ce n'est pas si grave… N'est-ce pas, mini-moi, ce n'est pas si grave ?!

Putain… Mais un mec… Pourquoi la seule personne réelle sur qui j'ai jeté mon dévolu, ça doit être un homme ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?

J'ai toujours été attiré par les seins de Mai-chan, j'ai jamais été excité par les mannequins masculins dans les magazines… Donc… A quel moment ça a merdé ?

Puis… Son visage me dit quelque chose. Un vague souvenir peut-être mais… Il me paraît familier…

Il m'a parlé… Il a parlé de Paparazzis… Qu'il était habitué que des gens le suivent… C'est quelqu'un de connu ? En même temps, avec un cul comme ça, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il se soit fait repérer le gars…

Une nouvelle lumière se dévoile dans mon esprit et… Ouais, je me dis que ce mec est peut-être mannequin. Et il faut que j'en sois sûr. Si je l'ai vu quelque part, de toute façon, c'est forcément dans mes magazines !

Je fonce dans ma chambre pour ressortir ma collection interdite aux jeunes gens -normalement-, et fouille dans mes magazines, les triant pour séparer ceux exclusivement féminin, et les autres, plutôt mixtes.

Je feuillette précipitamment tous ceux qui me passent entre les mais et après plusieurs minutes -ou heures…- de recherches, je tombe enfin sur ce qui m'intéresse. Effectivement, je l'avais déjà vu quelque part, ce mec.

Il est mannequin. Pas de lingerie fine, les photos que je suis en train de détailler se trouve dans un magazine très correct… Ça doit d'ailleurs être l'un de seuls dont je dispose où Mai-chan ne pose pas en petite tenue. C'est un de ses vrais photoshoots de mannequin. Et lui… Il est dedans aussi.

Je m'étale sur le sol en lorgnant les photos où il apparaît. C'est vrai qu'il est beau. Vraiment classe et tout… Mais il est quand même mieux en vrai.

C'est bien la première fois que j'ai une pensée comme celle-là… Mieux en vrai ?

Je scrute chaque élément, de chaque photo, et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser. M'enfin, bon comme on dit… Quand notre cerveau n'est plus capable de penser… C'est une autre partie du corps qui prend le relais.

Sauf que la partie en question, elle réagit bizarrement. Genre, c'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Je pose le magazine sur mes genoux et vérifie si ma bite est vraiment en train de remuer, où si ce n'est que le fruit de mon imagination…

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour vraiment mettre au clair la situation. Mais en ouvrant de nouveaux les yeux, la situation ne change pas.

Au grand maux, les grands moyens, comme on dit. Réunion d'urgence, il faut que je discute avec mon pénis.

Je défais mon pantalon et sort le coupable de sa cachette, laissant mon sexe à l'air libre.

\- Non. - _Dis-je en pointant mon membre du doigt._

Sauf que… Mauvaise réaction, puisque un spasme me prend au niveau du bas ventre, comme si mon sexe voulait me faire comprendre qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de mon avis.

Je le sens durcir encore un peu, alors que mes yeux passent de la photo du mannequin, à mon membre viril.

\- Non !

Il ne m'écoute pas ! Il se fout de ma gueule !

On dirait vraiment qu'il se grandit pour que mon gland puisse observer lui aussi les photos, sans se gêner.

\- Hey ! J'ai dit non !

Nan, mais encore un peu et je batterais peut-être mon propre record de la plus grosse gaule que je n'ai jamais eu ! Même Mai-chan ne l'a jamais rendu comme ça !

Et ne commence pas un suinter, j'ai bien compris que tu l'aimais bien, c'est pas la peine de lui baver dessus !

Je m'allonge complètement sur le sol et laisse tomber le combat. De toute façon, je sais que j'ai perdu d'avance…

Merde… Mais c'est un mec…

\- Vous en pensez quoi ?

J'écoute attentivement mes réactions internes, celle de mon cerveau, de mon coeur et… De ma bite, parce qu'elle n'a l'air de vouloir se taire…

Mon esprit me dit que ça expliquerait peut-être beaucoup de choses, notamment mon problème avec le contact humain, plus précisément avec les femmes…

Mon coeur me dit d'arrêter d'avoir peur et de juste… Laisser mes sentiments faire leurs bouts de chemin...

Mon penis me dit qu'il serait grand temps que je m'occupe de lui et que je devrais arrêter d'écouter les deux autres, que je devrais laisser parler le désir que j'éprouve sans me prendre la tête.

Et moi… Moi je dis que je laisse tomber. De toute façon… Les choses ne vont pas changé, j'ai arrêté d'espérer quoi que ce soit. Hier, aujourd'hui, demain… J'ai abandonné. Donc… Non, je ne dois pas me prendre la tête. Toutes mes relations ont échoué et sont vouées à foirer.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi la situation irait en s'améliorant...

* * *

J'ai mis quelques jours avant de retourner à mon spot de surveillance. Mais ça commençait à me manquer. Au final, c'est comme un petit cocon protecteur, et c'est agréable de me retrouver seul ici. C'est mieux que de rester enfermer chez moi, en tout cas…

J'attends le moment où il fera son apparition. J'ai laissé mes jumelles chez moi et je ne compte pas m'approcher lorsqu'il passera son chemin. Non, je vais juste l'observer de loin, sans bouger et rester un petit moment, dans un calme relatif, mais dont le bruit reste apaisant. Y'a de la vie dehors, c'est rassurant.

Je regarde ma montre pour voir qu'il reste encore du temps avant qu'il ne passe et décide de fermer un peu les yeux, pour profiter du temps et du moment.

L'air frais est agréable sur ma peau, vu la chaleur qui tape… Aujourd'hui risque d'être une journée très chaude. On est en pleine semaine et il est assez tôt, donc il y a peu de passage pour le moment, même si j'entends des éclats de voix et quelques pas se dissiper ci et là…

\- Ah ! T'es là ! Je pensais pas que tu reviendrais…

En l'occurrence, je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient aussi près.

Je sursaute et ré-ouvre les yeux en entendant cette personne s'adresser à moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Et pourquoi il a l'air heureux de voir que je suis revenu ?

Oui, revenu. Comme s'il attendait que je revienne. Curiosité malsaine ou simple volonté de faire ami-ami, je n'en sais rien, et puis je m'en fous.

\- Pas de jumelles, aujourd'hui ?

Je penche quand même vers la curiosité malsaine.

\- Nan.

\- Oh…

Je tourne la tête à l'opposé de lui et referme les yeux en croisant les bras sur mon torse. Moi, la sociabilité, ce n'est pas mon truc.

\- … Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?

J'hausse simplement les épaules pour lui répondre et il doit prendre ça comme un oui.

Un petit silence se fait, où je le sens simplement venir s'installer près de moi -TROP PRÈS ! RECULE !- et puis, plus rien.

Mais ouais, il est trop près. La preuve je sens son parfum d'ici ! Et merde… Il sent bon. Vraiment bon. Un peu comme un biscuit salé qui aurait un peu trop cuit au four. J'en viens à me demander l'odeur qu'il peut avoir quand il n'est pas en sueur…

Il se racle doucement la gorge et je le sens bouger un peu. Je sais qu'il s'apprête à parler, reste à savoir ce qu'il va me demander. Je répondrais en fonction de ma volonté, parce que si je devais répondre selon mon énergie… Eeeeeh, ça serait une autre histoire.

\- Donc… Tu n'es pas un paparazzi ?

\- Nan.

\- Tu n'es visiblement pas un fan non plus ?

\- … Nan.

\- Hum… Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ? Ici, je veux dire…

Bon… Comment expliquer ça ? "Je te mattais le cul." ? Non, mauvaise idée…

"Je suis ornithologue et je regarde les oiseaux." ? Peu crédible…

\- Je passe le temps…

Ça, c'est une fausse bonne excuse, je le sens…

\- … En attendant que j'arrive ?

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?...

\- Laisse tomber, tu peux pas comprendre.

\- Ok, ok… Soit pas ronchon… Je m'appelle Kise Ryota, et toi ?

Attends, il veut vraiment faire pote avec moi ? Mais il a un gain, lui !  
Je ne lui répondrais pas. J'ai pas à décliner mon identité comme ça, il s'est cru où ? Chez Gaston ? Non mais oh, comme si j'allais lui ré-...

\- Aomine Daiki.

Hey, oh ! Le cerveau, là ! Tu parles pas sans mon autorisation, toi !

\- Ok ! Et… Que fais-tu dans la vie, Aominecchi ?

\- Flic, mais… Hein ? Aomine quoi ?

\- Aominecchi ! C'est un suffixe que j'utilise beaucoup, comme ça… Bref, moi je suis-...

\- Mannequin.

\- Euh… Oui… Comment tu sais ? Je croyais que tu n'étais pas un fan ?

Il me regarde suspicieusement, attendant ma réponse sans me lâcher des yeux. Même sans ouvrir les miens, je le sais, vu comment son regard chauffe ma nuque. Parce que non, hein, je ne me suis toujours pas tourné vers lui et je n'ai pas non plus ouvert les yeux. Il ne faut pas trop m'en demander non plus…

\- J'suis pas un fan. Ta tête me disait quelque chose et je me suis souvenu que je t'avais vu dans certains de mes magazines. C'tout.

\- Ah, d'accord !

Passé crème. Sans soucis.

\- Mais alors… Pourquoi tu me matais les fesses avec tes jumelles, Aominecchi ?

Non en fait c'est pas passé. Je dirais même que mon plan pour avoir l'air d'être quelqu'un de pur et innocent a totalement échoué.

\- T'es un peu narcissique, nan ? Pourquoi je te materais toi ?

\- Donc, tu lorgnais bien sur les gens de ta cachette, c'est bien ce que je me disais… T'es un peu voyeur, non ?

\- … Laisse tomber, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais pas comprendre.

Mais il est lourd, avec ses questions ! C'est carrément de la manipulation, là ! Mais je ne me ferais pas avoir, il peut rêver, je ne lui répondrais plus.

\- Donc… C'est qui que tu attendais la dernière fois ?

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ?

\- Je sais pas… Je suis curieux…

\- Bah le sois pas et fais pas chier.

\- Rhooo, grognon ! Et… Oh merde ! Je dois y aller ! A une prochaine Aominecchi !

Il se lève tellement vite que je suis obligé de me tourner vers pour voir s'il est sérieux. Apparement, oui. Il s'éloigne de moi dans un dernier signe de main et s'enfuit presque en courant. Et peut-être qu'inconsciemment -INCONSCIEMMENT- mes yeux se sont posés sur l'objet de mes fantasmes.

Mais où est le mal ? De toute façon, il est pressé, il ne le remarquera… Pourquoi il s'arrête ?

Putain, je viens de me faire griller. Son sourire de vainqueur démonte tous les arguments que j'ai pu avoir pour lui faire croire que non, j'en avais rien a foutre de lui.

Pour la discrétion, on repassera, hein, Daiki ! Espèce d'abrutis…

* * *

Me demandez pas pourquoi il revient à chaque fois me voir dans ma cachette. Déjà, c'est mon spot, il n'a rien à faire là, et aussi… Il sait que je le matais. Enfin, surtout son cul. Alors pourquoi il continue de venir me taper la causette comme si de rien n'était ? Il n'a pas vraiment ré-abordé le sujet, et ce n'est très certainement pas moi qui allait le faire.

Nan, sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut. Il vient, me pose pleins de questions, me raconte sa vie et… Très généralement, il repart aussi vite qu'il est venu.

Je ne comprends pas ce gars. J'ai toujours pensé que moi, j'étais bizarre, mais alors lui, il atteint des sommets au niveau de la connerie. S'il croit que je ne le vois pas petit à petit essayer de me poser des questions hyper perso… Ouais, je suis peut-être con, mais ça, je l'ai remarqué ! Il faut pas me pisser dans le dos et me faire croire que je transpire, non plus…

Et puis, merde, pourquoi moi je viens toujours ? Ah ouais, si je sais… Parce que c'est MA planque. Ce n'est pas à moi de dégager…

Mais aujourd'hui, je sens que ça va être pire que d'habitude. Ce qui me l'indique ? Le regard déterminé qu'il a affiché quand il est arrivé, en plus de son sourire taquin…

Je préviens, s'il me fait chier, je lui met une mandale !

Enfin, pour le moment, ça va… Il est comme d'habitude, à babiller tout et n'importe quoi, et comme à chaque fois, je fais semblant de ne pas l'écouter.

Mais il sait que je sais qu'il a une idée derrière la tête.

\- Hey, Aominecchi… Tu veux bien répondre à mes questions aujourd'hui ?

\- Nan.

\- Alleeez ! Juste quelques unes ! Après je te laisse tranquille ! Promis.

\- Nan.

\- Mais pourquoi, Aominecchi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Nan.

\- Ça c'est méchant, Aominecchi. Moi je te fais confiance.

\- Nan.

\- … Tu sais dire autre chose que "nan" ?

\- Nan.

Il soupire doucement, en se rendant compte que je n'allais sûrement pas lui rendre la tâche facile ? Il veut des réponses… Et bah, ça se mérite ! Je ne vais pas coopérer comme ça, non plus, il ne faut pas abuser...

\- Je te donne n'importe quoi en échange !

\- Nan.

\- Même le droit de me tripoter les fesses !

\- Na-... Quoi ?!

\- HAHA ! Grillé !

\- Nan. C'est juste que t'as vraiment des idées de merde. - _Dis-je en rougissant._

\- Oh mon dieu… Tu viens de faire une phrase Aominecchi… C'est un jour sacré, il faudrait presque le rendre férié pour pouvoir fêter ça !

\- Nan. Tu fais chier.

\- … Allez, juste une ou deux questions, rien de plus !

\- … Tu vas me saouler jusqu'à ce que je réponde ?

\- Oui.

Je me frotte les yeux en me disant que je vais le regretter. Bordel, il a un beau cul, une belle gueule… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant…

\- Et tu sais, si tu répondais directement à mes questions, je ne serais pas aussi insistant…

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses. Pose ta question et je vois si j'y répond.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, alors qu'il comprend qu'il a enfin gagné. Enfin, c'est une demi-victoire, mais pour lui, c'est déjà un pas énorme dans mon espace vital. Ça doit sûrement lui faire plaisir à cet emmerdeur…

\- Ok, ok… Hum… Bah, j'ai trop de questions… euh…

\- Décide toi…

\- Ok, alors… Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Ça y'est… On y arrive… Je m'en doutais que c'était ce sujet qu'il l'intéressait vraiment. Mes hobbys, il en a rien à carrer. Je sais pas pourquoi cette partie de ma vie le motive autant à me faire chier, mais bon… De toute façon, j'ai rien à cacher.

Ou presque.

\- Nan.

\- Oh… Et elle date de quand ta dernière relation ?

Oh merde… La question qui ne fallait pas. Bah vous savez quoi ? Je ne lui répondrais pas. Je préfèrerais encore lui montrer mon cul pour déconner, plutôt que de lui avouer un truc comme ça. Je suis sûr qu'il en jouera contre moi. Comme tous les autres.

\- Aominecchi ?

\- …

\- … Histoire difficile ?

\- … Nan.

Je le vois froncer les sourcils, et remonter ses genoux pour pouvoir poser son menton dessus. Il en pleine réflexion, ça se voit à ses expressions changeantes. Mais il peut chercher, à mon avis, il ne trouvera pas d'où vient le problème.

\- Aominecchi ?... Tu as déjà eu une relation amoureuse ? N'est-ce pas ?

Merde… Ne dis rien. Ne te braque pas. Ne moufte même pas. Juste… Statue grecque… Voilà… Comme ça, il comprendra ce qu'il voudra comprendre.

\- Aominecchi ? Sérieusement ! Réponds-moi…

Et puis quoi encore ? Te donner une raison en plus de te foutre de ma gueule ? Nan, c'est bon j'ai assez donné…

\- Mais Aominecchi, t'es trop beau garçon pour avoir pu passer toute ta vie seul…

\- Seul… C'est un euphémisme.

Je ferme les yeux et tourne la tête de l'autre côté pour ne plus le voir. J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Par contre, lui, il a l'air d'en décider autrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Aominecchi ?

\- C'est pas tes affaires… Puis, de toute façon, tu pourrais pas comprendre.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il m'énerve. C'est même plus de la haine que j'ai envers les gens, c'est au-dessus de tout ça. Et lui, comme un con, il est en train de réveiller tous ces mauvais souvenirs.

\- T'es aimé toi. On t'a jamais regardé comme si t'étais un monstre. Alors arrête de me faire chier avec ça, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Ouais, c'était hargneux. Amer. Violent. Mais je m'en fous, ça va peut-être le faire taire. J'ai pas envie de me rappeler de tout ça. Du fait que si Satsu n'avait pas été là, ça ferait longtemps que je me serais flingué. Quand tu es au sommet, les gens essayent par tous les moyens de te faire tomber. Et si t'as pas la force nécessaire pour te battre, tu t'écrases. C'est tout.

\- Aominecchi… Ne t'énerve pas, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal en te posant ces questions… Je voulais juste apprendre à te connaître. Je voulais te taquiner, mais je ne pensais pas à te blesser, ce n'était vraiment pas mon but…

\- Je veux pas en parler.

\- D'accord, je n'insisterais pas… Je peux juste te poser une question ?

\- Hum…

\- Ça veut dire que… Que personne ne t'a jamais embrassé ?

Bon choix de mots. Parce que ça veut dire que si je n'ai jamais été en couple, ni jamais été embrassé… Alors, la suite me parait logique.

\- Nan.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui avoue ça, en sachant parfaitement tous les sous entendus que ça dévoile. Ouais, je suis puceau. Et ça, vu son hochement de tête compréhensif, je vois déjà la couleur de ses pensées, sans même qu'il n'ait à les exprimer.

\- Vas-y… Fous-toi de ma gueule…

\- … Ça ne me donne pas envie de rire, Aominecchi. Ça me fait de la peine, parce que… Non, c'est vrai, je ne te connais pas, même si j'aimerais beaucoup que ça change… Mais je suis sûr que tu ne mérites pas ça. Et ça me fait comprendre beaucoup de choses, d'un coup…

J'écoute attentivement ce qu'il me dit, le gravant volontairement au fond de ma mémoire. Je pense que c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça. J'ai trop l'habitude qu'on me regarde avec moquerie ou pitié, que là… Je sens mes épaules se détendre sans que je ne puisse le contrôler.

Je fronce les sourcils, en le voyant se rapprocher de moi et se coller contre mon flanc pour poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

On reste comme ça, pendant de longues minutes, dans un silence seulement comblé par les bruits qui nous entoure. Je profite de la chaleur inconnue qui inonde toute la partie de mon corps qui est en contact avec Kise.

Soudain, il claque des mains et se décolle de moi pour se mettre face à mon visage. Sa chaleur disparaît et je pose inconsciemment une main sur mon bras pour essayer de la retenir. J'y ai le droit tellement peu souvent, si ce n'est jamais, que… C'est réconfortant, quelque part.

Son sourire m'indique qu'il a une idée de merde. Je ne sais pas, je le ressens comme ça en tout cas…

\- Je sais ce qu'on va faire, Aominecchi !

\- Quoi ?

\- Moi, je vais t'embrasser !

Je déglutis difficilement, alors que des images se forment dans mon esprit… De très belles images, certes, mais carrément terrifiantes ! Mais il ne va pas bien, lui !

\- ...Quoi ?!

\- Moi, je vais t'embrasse !

\- … Nan.

\- Pourquoi non ?

\- Mais t'as vraiment un grain…

\- Hey ! Y a quand même pire que de se faire embrasser par un mannequin !

\- … J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

\- C'est pas de la pitié…

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- … Parce que j'ai envie ?

\- J'te crois pas.

Non, je ne le crois pas. L'idée de m'embrasser doit le rebuter, mais je refuse d'être sa bonne action de la journée. Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point là.

\- Bah tu devrais me croire. Je sais pas ce qu'on a pu te dire dans le passé, mais t'es loin d'être répugnant, Aominecchi. T'es même… Plutôt sacrément très beau.

\- Ça veut rien dire.

\- T'es vraiment très beau.

\- … Arrête.

\- Toi arrête ! Si tu veux pas, dis non, mais ne dis pas des trucs comme ça.

Honnêteté, ou pas honnêteté… Telle est la question…

J'ai l'impression que si je lui dit oui, il va me le renvoyer dans la gueule pour se foutre de moi. J'ai déjà donné avec les personnes qui m'ont fait croire qu'elles voulaient sortir avec moi, alors que c'était juste pour un pari. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence…

Je baisse les yeux, et il n'hésite pas une seule seconde avant de prendre mon visage en coupe entre ses mains pour me forcer à le regarder.

Oui, j'ai envie. Putain, ouais, je donnerais cher pour savoir ce que ça fait. Et pour pouvoir l'embrasser lui. Mais…

\- Arrête de te prendre la tête Aominecchi… Je ne te le propose pas pour me moquer de toi… C'est plutôt que… En sachant ça, je préfère demander la permission avant de le faire…

\- T'as vraiment envie de m'embrasser ?

Il hoche la tête comme simple réponse, en glissant ses pouces sur mes joues, pour les caresser. Je ferme les yeux et je soupire. C'est tentant quand même. Mais je suis vraiment en train de flipper comme un gamin.

\- Aominecchi ? Dis moi juste si tu as envie…

Je suis incapable de lui répondre verbalement. Ma tête bouge toute seule pour lui répondre. J'ai envie d'arrêter de réfléchir. Je ne lui fais pas encore vraiment confiance, mais j'ai envie d'espérer. Pour une fois, j'ai envie de penser que tout ira bien…

Il me répond dans un mimétisme parfait et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Je le regarde faire, sans réagir, complètement coupé du monde.

Je vais peut-être me faire embrasser pour la première fois de ma vie, ici, dans cette cachette que je me suis approprié et qu'il a investi sans mon consentement. A l'abris de tout, de tout le monde, de tout le reste.

Ses mains quitte mes joues pour se placer sur ma mâchoire, laissant juste ses pouces à hauteur de mon visage.

\- Ferme les yeux, Aominecchi… - _Chuchote-t-il, très proche de mon visage._

Je le fais, malgré toute cette peur qui reste coincée dans ma gorge et me contracte la cage thoracique.

Je sens son souffle balayer ma peau, je me concentre sur les sensations que ça me procure, en tentant de ne pas me faire des idées qui risquent de me blesser plus que de raison.

Je devine sa bouche contre ma joue, y laissant un baiser tendre. Je me détend petit à petit, au fil du chemin qu'il dessine sur ma peau en direction de mon souffle exalté. Il ne dit rien, ne sourit pas contre mon peau, me laissant me concentrer sur les sentiments que ses lèvres me donne. C'est chaud, à peine humide, à peine appuyé, et très doux…

J'entends un petit rire discret, qui me fait directement ouvrir les yeux. J'aimerais dire que je le savais… Qu'il n'allait pas le faire… Mais son regard m'indique quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur que je n'ai jamais vu dans le regard de quelqu'un et ses joues sont légèrement rouges. Il est beau, comme ça…

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant qui se cache pour faire des bêtises...

Ce qu'il dit me rassure immédiatement sur son précédent rire, et je me détends, profitant de la chaleur de ses paumes et dans une attitude que je ne me connaissais pas, je penche la tête sur le côté pour approfondir le contact de sa main sur mon visage. Un sourire paresseux fait son apparition sans que je ne le contrôle, et ça à l'air de choquer Kise…

\- Mon petit coeur fait boum boum…

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien…

Il rapproche son visage de moi, faisant réagir mon palpitant qui se manifeste d'un coup dans ma poitrine. Il frôle doucement son nez au mien, et j'ai le réflexe humain de fermer les yeux, en le voyant aussi près de moi.

Il profite de ma soudaine docilité pour effleurer ma bouche avec ses lèvres, sans les poser franchement pour le moment. Je suppose qu'il me test, qu'il voit jusqu'où j'ai envie d'aller. Il me laisse le temps de ma faire à l'idée, d'analyser les sensations que ce contact m'offre.

Il dépose ensuite un baiser rapide sur mes chairs, avant de réellement m'embrasser, en douceur, lentement, me laissant de prendre le rythme, de m'habituer à cette pression.

Je prends le pas, et lui répond sans me presser non plus. Ma main part crocheter sa nuque et je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres. On ne va pas plus loin que ça, je ne prends même plus le temps d'analyser ce que je ressens. Je sais juste que c'est bon, même très agréable, et que...Je vais avoir du mal à m'en passer. Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée en fait, mais comme je ne sais pas quand sera la prochaine fois que ça m'arrivera… Je préfère en profiter.

Il finit par rompre notre baiser, laissant sa bouche embrasser la mienne à plusieurs reprises, comme pour me prévenir que c'est la fin. Je le laisse faire, comme je le laisse s'éloigner, un peu déçu que ça s'arrête si vite.

On se regarde sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne se mette à sourire et se rapprocher encore plus de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

… Ça, ce n'est pas habituel non plus pour moi. Je me retrouve un peu con, pour le coup. Je passe une main hasardeuse dans son dos et je le sens étirer un sourire dans mon cou.

\- Tu te débrouilles bien, Aominecchi, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais embrassé personne…

\- … Tais-toi.

\- Tu as aimé au moins ?

\- Nan.

\- Menteur...

Il rigole contre moi, déposant un léger baiser sur ma nuque, avant de se détacher de moi et de se relever…

\- Faut que j'y aille, Aominecchi… On se revoit demain ?

\- Hum...

Avec une surprise que je ne cherche même pas à dissimuler, je sens Kise m'embrasser une nouvelle fois avant de vraiment se lever et partir.

Mais j'ai besoin d'être sûr d'une chose.

\- Kise… Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, Aominecchi… Parce que j'ai envie. Si ça peut te rassurer, sache que je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention, en faisant ça… Tu peux dormir tranquille ce soir, je ne dirais rien… A plus tard, Aominecchi…

Il se retourne pour continuer son chemin et sortir de la cachette tandis que moi… Je suis bloqué. Littéralement. Je ne peux pas bouger, je n'en ai pas l'envie d'ailleurs…

Mes doigts se posent sur mes lèvres, et je prends doucement conscience de ce que je viens de vivre.

J'ai eu mon premier baiser.

A 24 ans.

Comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais, surtout que pendant longtemps, je penchais plus vers le jamais… Et je suis complètement retourné.

* * *

Le plus étrange en fait, c'est que ce soit devenu une habitude. Là où avant cette première expérience, je ne sais pas ce qu'il attendait de moi… Non, en fait ça, je ne sais toujours pas.

Par contre, ce que je sais, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il arrive et à chaque fois qu'il repart, il m'embrasse. Et entre les deux aussi. C'est peut-être même ce qu'on fait le plus… Au moins, il arrête de me poser des questions gênantes quand sa bouche est occupée à autre chose. Ça dure… Depuis un petit moment déjà. Je ne vois pas le temps passer, donc je ne pourrais pas dire exactement combien de jours, de semaines… Je peux juste dire que ça fait un moment.

On test. On fait nos expériences… Enfin, je test et je fais mes expériences, pour être honnête. Toutefois, ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger.

Et cette fois, ça ne loupe pas non plus. Sauf que… Quelque chose est différent. Je pense que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Kise se retrouve à califourchon sur mon bassin et bouffe les lèvres, mais je ne suis pas sûr.

Je… Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il attend de moi. Franchement, plus on passe de temps à s'embrasser, plus ça devient compliqué de gérer mes érections intempestives… Mais d'habitude on n'est pas aussi collé, donc là…

Kise se sépare de mes lèvres pour poser ses fesses sur mon bassin et comment dire que… C'était la pire idée du monde ?

Le blond prend mon visage en coupe pour faire en sorte que je le regarde droit dans les yeux… Il fait souvent ça, quand il veut me parler sérieusement, mais de quelque chose qui va me gêner.

\- Aominecchi… Tu as envie de plus ?

-...Nan.

\- … Arrête de faire ta tête de mule, deux minutes, et répond-moi sérieusement !

\- Mais c'est gênant merde ! Et c'est pas comme si on pouvait faire… Faire ÇA, ici !

\- Bah, pourquoi pas ?

-… T'es sérieux ?

\- Hm. On est caché, là… On est protégé de tout, de tout le monde… Alors si on a envie, qu'est-ce qui nous empêche?

\- … Moi ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que… Je sais pas…

\- Je sais… Mais y'a une première fois à tout… Alors pourquoi pas ? Si on a tous les deux envie, il est où le problème, Aominecchi ? - _Me dit-il en se rapprochant de mon visage pour frotter son nez contre le mien._

… Mais il a conscience de ce qu'il me propose ? J'étais déjà stressé à mort pour un simple baiser, alors… Ça ?

\- Ne stresse pas, Aominecchi… Je te guiderais, tu n'as rien à craindre…

\- … Parce que toi, t'as envie ?

Pour seule réponse, Kise colle son bassin au mien pour me prouver que je ne suis pas le seul dans tous mes états.

\- Aominecchi… Si je vais trop loin, arrête moi…

Je pense qu'il a compris que s'il continuait de me demander, je n'arrêtais pas de lui filer entre les doigts. Parce que j'ai envie… Putain de merde, ouais j'ai sacrément envie. Et pas seulement de m'envoyer en l'air… Mais aussi d'expérimenter ça, avec lui.

Il en me laisse pas réfléchir plus longtemps et m'embrasse, comme il ne l'a fait que très peu de fois auparavant… C'est grisant, sensuel, tendre et parfois un peu sauvage. Rapidement son hanche se mettent en mouvements, faisant se rencontrer nos entrejambes déjà bien éveillées.

\- Aominecchi… On va faire l'amour… Mais la patience, les préliminaires, ça sera pour une prochaine fois…

En soit, ça risque d'être rapide et peut-être pas très efficace. Message reçu. Ce qui m'étonne le plus dans ce qu'il me dit, c'est qu'il veut une prochaine fois…

Toutefois, je comprends bien pourquoi il me dit ça. On n'est pas forcément dans une situation qui nous permet de prendre notre temps… Et putain, bordel, j'en suis pas déçu une seconde. Pas alors que je sens ses mains soulever mon tee-shirt pour dévoiler mon torse et que son membre joue toujours contre le mien à travers nos vêtements.

Rapidement, j'ose être entreprenant en lui enlevant lui aussi ses fringues, laissant apparaître une peau laiteuse et terriblement attirante.

On prend le temps de s'embrasser, de déshabiller et découvrir le corps de l'autre en jouant de nos mains, mais l'excitation se fait très vite trop pesante.

Kise me rassure comme il peut, parce que malgré tout mon désir, je reste effrayé de ce qui est en train de se passer. Tout va très vite, je n'ai pas le temps d'assimiler quoi que ce soit. Je peine même à remarquer que Kise se prépare, ses doigts profondément ancré en lui, faisant des mouvements que j'aurais été incapable de reproduire…

Une fois qu'il se sent prêt, j'imagine, il relève le haut de son corps pour m'observer de toute sa hauteur. Cherchant doucement quelque chose dans sa poche, il en sort un préservatif, qu'il enfile sur mon membre d'une main de maître...

Il caresse doucement mon torse, qui se soulève au rythme de ma respiration chaotique avant de se mordre la lèvre et de me dire une phrase qui risque de me marquer pour le reste de ma vie.

\- Ils étaient tous tellement cons, Aominecchi… Tous… Je me sens chanceux, et je ne saurais même pas expliquer pourquoi…

Et sans me prévenir, je le sens s'empaler sur moi, alors que je peine à retenir un cri mélangeant surprise et plaisir. Kise se mord très fort la lèvre, mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Il ne bouge pas pendant quelques minutes, et je l'imite, un peu inquiet pour lui.

\- Kise...Ça va ?

\- Oh bordel de merde, c'est énorme…

J'écarquille les yeux, incapable de réagir convenablement à sa remarque. Est-ce que dans ce genre de situation, on dit merci ? Pas sur…

\- Aominecchi… Je te promets une chose… La prochaine fois, on fait ça dans un lit.

\- … La prochaine fois ?

Kise commence un mouvement circulaire du bassin, pour s'habitude à ma présence en lui, j'imagine… Je serre les dents pour ne pas laisser passer un son gênant, alors que lui ne se prive pas pour laisser échapper quelques soupires plaisants.

Ce con va me rendre précoce, s'il continue. J'essaye de respirer calmement pour ne pas venir trop vite et mon petit jeu à l'air de l'amuser.

Rapidement, il entame un mouvement de vas-et-viens, que j'accompagne timidement. Il m'encourage en chuchotant à mon oreille, me laissant découvrir aussi par moi-même les bienfaits du sexe et à quel point c'est agréable de s'enfoncer de plus en plus loin dans un corps chaud et accueillant…

Au bout d'un moment, Kise se laisse basculer sur le côté et m'inciter à venir sur lui, me laissant les commandes. Je déglutis, effrayé de faire une connerie, de lui faire mal… Mais ses bras qui me maintiennent contre lui et sa voix qui me susurrent des mots à l'oreille me rassure et je décide de m'y mettre.

C'était de la folie… Une pure folie. Je suis en train de faire ma première fois, dans le parc où j'ai rencontré ce mec pas net, caché des autres mais en même temps, bien conscient de leur présence. C'était complètement dingue.

Il faut qu'on reste discret, mais j'avoue qu'entre nos gémissements étouffés, nos soupirs de plaisir, nos "shhhhhht… shhhhht" et nos rires ne sont pas forcément des plus discrets. Si quelqu'un passe un peu trop près de l'endroit où on s'adonne à un plaisir interdit, on est grillé. Mais c'est grisant… Je me sens à la fois comme un enfant, mais aussi comme un homme. Un gamin qui fait une bêtise et qui ne doit pas être découvert, et un homme qui est en train de faire l'amour de la manière la plus impudique qui soit. C'est un mélange de passion, de tendresse, de précipitation, de désir et de confiance extrême… Là, à cet instant, je me sens plus vivant que jamais. Et je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour ne pas perdre cette sensation.

Le non-retour est proche, mes gestes se font plus brusques, nos souffles se perdent au moment même où nos lèvres se retrouvent pour masquer notre délivrance. Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venu le réflexe de flatter le sexe de Kise pour le faire venir, mais je pense pouvoir dire que ça a également précipité sa jouissance…

Affalé sur lui, je tente de calmer ma respiration, me laissant cajoler par les mains et la bouche de… De mon amant.

Je frotte mon nez à son cou, comme pour lui indiquer que je reprends petit à petit mes esprits.

\- Ça va, Aominecchi ?...

\- Ouais… Et toi ?

\- Mh…

Il soupire, me gardant contre lui, et je ne peux que lui rendre son étreinte. Sa main caresse la naissance de mes cheveux, me faisant soupirer de bien-être, à mon tour.

\- Merci…

\- Ne me remercie pas, Aominecchi… Je viens de vivre un des moments les plus grisants de ma vie ! -Dit-il en riant, sans se préoccuper du monde qui nous entoure.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment…

Il m'embrasse, comme pour clore cette conversation qui n'a pas lieu d'être pour lui. Et c'est vrai que ce n'est peut-être pas le moment. Autant profiter, non ?

Je finis par me détacher de lui, conscient de peser mon poid, m'assois et retire le préservatif avant de le jeter quelque part au hasard, selon les indications de Kise. C'est vrai que je n'allais pas me trimballer avec ça dans la poche, ça aurait pu être très bizarre et gênant.

Mon amant se colle à mon dos, ne se lassant pas de m'embrasser la nuque, les épaules… Tout ce qui passe sous ses lèvres. Et je profite pleinement de toutes ces attentions que je n'ai jamais eu, mais qui pourraient vite me rendre accros.

\- Aominecchi ?

\- Hum ?

\- La prochaine fois… Ça serait bien qu'on sorte de cette cachette, tu ne crois pas ?

Sortir de cette cachette ? Affronter le regard extérieur ? Me montrer et vivre comme si les autres n'existaient pas ?

Sortir de cette cachette… Tous les deux ?

Me demander ça sonne comme une promesse à mes yeux. Comme si à travers ses mots, il me confirmait qu'il ne se moquait pas de moi et que ce n'était pas une histoire d'un coup et on ne se revoit plus. Il a envie de me revoir, il me l'a dit plusieurs fois. Je ne sais pas vraiment où va nous mener cette histoire, ni ce qui adviendra dans un futur proche…

Mais dire que je n'ai pas envie de sortir de cette planque pour prendre ma revanche sur la vie, ça serait mentir. Tout comme dire que pour moi, c'était juste une expérience que m'offrait Kise. S'il peut me donner plus… S'il a envie de me donner plus… De temps, d'attentions, de sa présence… Je suis plus que preneur.

\- Ouais...

* * *

 **~.~**


End file.
